Dejame entrar
by Tali Nara
Summary: Songfic de la cancion Dejame Entrar de Mana *.* ShikaTema


**Déjame entrar**

Lentamente se recargo a la pared tomo aire vio a la chica frente a él, y ya no había salida era hora o nunca, tomo aire nuevamente y así comenzó soltar sus palabras. - No quiero que me mal entiendas, y tal vez la escuela a mitad del pasillo no sea el mejor lugar para decirlo-.

-Ya deja el rodeo y habla de una vez Nara, me molestas-. ¿Cómo podía ser que un supuesto genio se diera tanta bomba para decir algo?, su querido novio a veces la molestaba por tal razón y aun así le quería.

Suspiro, ella era una chica problemática, no podían tener una conversación tranquila sin que se molestara, que más da así la quería, suspiro y se armo de valor para hablar aun así solo fue capaz de pronunciar dos simples palabras. -Dejame entrar-

Lo miro incrédula, o se le zafó su ultimo tornillo o se que está pegando la estupidez de sus amigos, si la segunda era lo más probable, ¿Qué demonios era dejame entrar? Solo alcanzo a decir su última frase o más bien sus palabras "Dejame entrar" a modo de pregunta a lo que el simplemente asintió y tuvo que preguntar: -¿Entrar?, ¿A dónde?-.

_**Déjame entrar en la alberca de tus ojos**____**  
Dejame entrar en la alberca de tu ombligo**____**  
Yo no te obligo nena, dejame entrar**___

Que inocente podía ser su linda novia, ¿Qué a caso no podía entender a donde él quiere entrar? Genial, ahora Temari lo había vuelto todo más problemático, para ser dos años mayor que él era aun medio inocente. –Pues tu sabes, allí, dejame entrar ¿sí?-.

Y comenzamos otra vez con el rodeo, de verdad es que acaso no podía ir directo al grano y ya se estaba hartando. –Pero ¿a dónde demonios quieres entrar?-. No puedo evitar gritar, gracias al cielo en el pasillo solo estaban ellos, hace un buen rato que había pedido permiso para el baño solo para salir de clases y verlo como para que ahora se anduviera con rodeos.

_**Dejame entrar en toditos tus rincones**____**  
Dejame entrar en toditas tus pasiones**____**  
Dejame entrar a tu alma, dejame entrar**_

No puedo evitar que una pequeña risilla escapara de sus labios y enmarcar una sonrisa de medio lado, que problemático ¿no?, al fin y al cabo tendría que decirlo para que su linda novia lo pudiera entender y aun con esa sonrisa y una mirada picara el dio la respuesta que ella tanto exigía, aun tal vez no la que esperaba. –Pues en ti Temari, dejame entrar en ti-.

Y todo el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, ¿escucho mal o en realidad Shikamaru le había dicho que quería entrar en ella?, comenzó a sentir el calor en sus mejillas producto de la sangre acumulada, no, no, no, en definitiva se estaba volviendo una pervertida no podía ser lo que ella imaginaba seguramente se refería a otra cosa.

Le parecía divertido y a la vez tierno el estado en el que Temari se encontraba, allí roja, completamente roja e inmóvil, se separo de la pared el tomo el mentón hasta estar a poco centímetros de sus labios y susurro. - Dejame entrar en toditos tus rincones, en toditas tus pasiones, a tu alma, dejame entrar-.

_**Quiero vivir en tus muslos ser tu dueño**____**  
Quiero vivir en la casa de tus sueños**____**  
Yo quiero todo contigo, dejame entrar**___

Allí esta, ves como todo se aclara, el solo quiere entrar a su alma y ella mal pensando las cosas, tal vez lo único que quería es que le dijera por primera vez que lo amaba y así un simple "te quiero" pasaría a un gran "te amo", espera un momento ¿entrar en todos sus rincones y en todas sus pasiones?, su mente maquinaba aquello cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Shikamaru atraerla a su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura y sentir el aliento de él en su oído al susurrare muy por lo bajo pero audible para ella "Quiero vivir en tus muslos y ser tu dueño, quiero todo contigo, dejame entrar"

_**Dicen que soy un hippie indecente,**____**  
no me importa lo que diga la gente**____**  
Solo me importas tu, dejame entrar**___

Pero en ¿qué demonios está pensando?, sin dudarlo ni una sola vez lo empuja para alejarlo de ella y en el pasillo desierto solo se escucha el sonido de la bofetada aprovisionada a joven pero nada decente novio, -¿estás demente?- pregunta pero no consigue respuesta alguna él solo está allí pardo sobándose la mejilla. –Ni siquiera me has presentado a tus padres o conocido a mis hermanos y ¿quieres pedirme eso? ¿Qué crees que pensaran la gente? ¿Qué no te has puesto a pensar en ello?-.

Sí, esa era la chica que amaba, que adoraba, con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, -y que me importa- fue su única respuesta embozado nuevamente una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-, bien ya ese era el colmo. – ¿Cómo que no te importa?-. Lo mira furiosa, esto es lo que se gana por salir con un niñito inmaduro, todo le parece problemático y esto lo toma de lo más natural con si no tuviera importancia alguna.

-Dirán que soy indecente y no me importa, solo me importas tu- se acerco una vez más a ella y la atrajo con tanta fuerza hacia su cuerpo que sintió como ella caía a sus brazos y pecho.

_**Deja clavarme ya, en la alberca de tus ojos**____**  
Deja clavarme ya, en la alberca de tu ombligo**____**  
Deja clavarme ya, en la alberca de tu oído**____**  
Deja clavarme ya, y dejame entrar**___

-Tal vez sea cierto, no conoces a mis padres, no conozco a tus hermanos, pero te conozco a ti y nada más importa-. Allí estaba otra vez prisionera de sus brazos aunque le gustaba estar allí, no era el momento preciso, se quiso apartar pero él no la dejo.

- Deja clavarme ya en la alberca__de tus ojos, ombligo y oídos, quiero ser tuyo y que seas mía, te necesito más que a todo, para decir verdad más que a mi vida-. Genial ya comenzaría con cursilerías siempre era igual, si quería algo no se rendía hasta conseguirlo por algo logro q ella siendo mayor, saliera con él y además también era por obra de ella que no conocía a sus padres ni él a sus hermanos, era mucha formalidad a su parecer.

_**Dejame entrar en la alberca de tus ojos**____**  
Dejame entrar en la alberca de tu ombligo**____**  
Yo no te obligo nena, no, no, no, dejame entrar**____**  
Quiero vivir en tus muslos ser tu dueño**____**  
Quiero vivir en la casa de tus sueños,**____**  
yo quiero todo contigo, todo Déjame entrar**_

Seguía en sus pensamientos cuando sitio que Shikamaru la soltó y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y sin marcha a atrás se apodero de sus labios, besándola como solo el sabia hacerlo pero si avisar se separo de ella bruscamente y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo dije antes y lo repetiré quiero entrar tus ojos, ombligo y oídos, quiero ser el dueño de tu muslos, vivir en la casa de tus sueños, yo quiero todo contigo, y no te voy a obligar solo dime hasta donde tú quieres llegar, si tú no me frenas no voy a parar-.

Allí está, diciendo que no lo obligara cuando sabe que igual si dice que no el insistirá, "déjame entrar" lo escucho decir una vez más, alzo su vista a él, ojos verdes azulados y marrones fijos unos sobre otros, para que pensar más el Nara siempre conseguía lo que quería ¿cierto?, y como si él pudiera leer sus pensamiento amplio aun más su sonrisa al oír un bajo pero audible

**- SI –**

**NOTA: **la frase "Deja clavarme ya en la albercade tus ojos, ombligo y oídos", hace alucinación a "clavarme, en tu luz, centro y sentidos"; la frase "te necesito más que a todo, para decir verdad más que a mi vida", es de la canción del Porta **querida alma gemela **que en realidad dice "te necesito más que al rap, para decir verdad más que a la música" y por ultimo la frase "dime hasta donde tú quieres llegar, si tú no me frenas no voy a parar" es de obra canción de mana llama **El Viaje. **Gracias por leer que la pasen bien.


End file.
